Princess Rapunzel's Journal
Princess Rapunzel's Journal is the journal that Rapunzel uses to document the events in Tangled: The Series. It is mostly filled with drawings of events and words of her thoughts of those days. Background The day after Rapunzel's long hair returned and had just finished breakfast with her family, Arianna walked into Rapunzel's room holding a small chest with Corona's sun crest on it. Rapunzel opened it to find two levier, binding books, one old and one that is new. The old one is Arianna's journal from her days traveling around the world and had placed preset pressed flowers into it, before she had met Frederic; Rapunzel was amazed with what she read about her mother as it got her to see that they were alike before opening the newer one, which Arianna was giving her daughter so she too could write about the adventures that she may have in the kingdom, and Arianna had placed in it a written message in French that means: "There is more in you". Near the end of Tangled: Before Ever After, Rapunzel drew her father on one of its pages, next to the words that are about that day's events and the convocation that they had. While Arianna's message in it gave Rapunzel the determination to seek the answers that would hopefully uncover the mystery of her hair's return, and to someday reach her dream of seeing the world outside of Corona. In Pascal's Story, Pascal had looked through the journal has he saw the drawings of Rapunzel with her new friends, more than the days they spend together; until the two returned from the tower and back to the castle as a new page of the two of them was added. In The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth, the journal was opened and when Frederic saw the drawings that told him about the dangers that Rapunzel has faced; he order the Captain of the Guard to make sure that the guards "discreetly" watch Rapunzel and to keep her from finding anymore trouble that she could get into. Near the end of Queen for a Day, when Rapunzel wrote and drew of that day's events she thought about the choices and actions that she had made and the hurt look on Varian's face when she placed Corona over his plea for help and placing their faith in a fairy tale, she begin to think that she didn't want to be queen after all; even when it is her birthright she didn't want to go through those kind of events again. When Rapunzel was finally allowed to leave Corona and have adventures with her friends as they follow the black rocks, she uses the journal to document the events of her journey, including Eugene's second attempt to propose to her. Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (first appearance) * What the Hair!? (first use) * Rapunzel's Enemy * Under Raps * One Angry Princess * Big Brothers of Corona * The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth * The Way of the Willow * Painter's Block * Not in the Mood * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona * Freebird * King Pascal * Happiness Is... * Curses! * The Eye of Pincosta * Rapunzel: Day One * Mirror, Mirror * Rapunzeltopia (dream) * Destinies Collide Season Three * Beginnings * The King and Queen of Hearts * Islands Apart * Cassandra's Revenge * Race to the Spire * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est von Vous, Part 1 * Plus est von Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance & use) Trivia *In Painter's Block, it's revealed that Corona's sun crest is on the front cover **In season two, Rapunzel had decorated the cover with small paintings of flowers and animals. *''The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth'' wasn't the first time that Frederic read the journal. *It was revealed in the Season 1 finale, that King Fredric has read the journal once again, or a few times, as he learned that it was Cassandra that brought Rapunzel over the wall and to the black rocks. *In "Rapunzeltopia", when Rapunzel was given her journal (in a hallucination), Arianna had written on the inscription, Sois Satisfaite, meaning "Be Satisfied". *The journal is seen during the opening credits of the series for each episode, depicting certain characters describing them.In season 2, it shows Adira and describes that she "has a sword that can cut the black rocks" . *Both seasons include Rapunzel''s thoughts being depicted in the journal':' Season One * My parents lending my strength. * Cassandra is always there * Eugene is such a big part of my family * What are these rocks? And what is my connection to them? Season Two * No wall could come between me and my destiny. * I need more time. I want to marry Eugene someday." * Where are these rocks taking me?" * "I think Max has a crush on Fidella." * "My friends." * This girl always has my back! * Adira has a sword that cuts through these rocks. Season Three * Freedom is the key to home * Eugene met his father- I always knew he was royalty * I can't believe Cass' heart has been hardened. But I know my best friend About Princess Rapunzel's Journal * "Find a way to fill those pages." * "He read my journal." Season Two * "What could you possibly be drawing in that journal now?!" Season Three * "Why do you keep drawing me so scared in these?" * "And that is going in the journal, three pages!!" * "And I thought your journal was- less annoying than this" Category:Article stubs Category:Objects Category:Books